The Beca Mitchell Method
by awriterofthings
Summary: Beca works up the courage to ask Chloe out.


**The Beca Mitchell Method**

Beca was sitting in her usual spot outside as she thought about a few ways to handle her current situation. The situation being her crush on Chloe Beale. She had tried to ask the senior out but when Chloe had asked if it was just an "us thing" or if the other Bellas were joining, Beca had quickly added that the other Bellas were joining. The second time she had attempted asking Chloe out, she had ended up asking her a different question altogether. Since then she had been too nervous and unsure to try again.

Beca got lost in her thoughts until she felt someone sit down next to her. She turned her head and saw Aubrey sitting down beside her.

"That frown is about to be permanently etched into your face," Aubrey stated. "What's got you all pensive?"

Beca sighed. "Your best friend."

Aubrey grinned. "Just ask her out."

Beca perked up. "Has she said something to you about liking me?"

Aubrey shook her head. "But it's pretty obvious that she does." She teased Chloe about her crush all the time but her best friend had never actually confirmed or denied her feelings for Beca. "She hasn't."

Beca's shoulders slumped. "I can't ask her out if there's a chance that she'll say no."

"Practice on me," Aubrey said.

Beca furrowed her brows. "What? No."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to help you here. This offer won't last so you better take it."

"Okay, okay." Beca turned a bit to face Aubrey. "Hey, Chloe, can we talk?"

Aubrey smiled a big Chloe smile. "Hey, Beca! Is that a new shirt? It looks great on you."

Beca quirked an eyebrow and Aubrey gestured for her to continue. "Uh, no. I've worn it before, Chlo."

"Oh, well you look great in everything and you're perfect and I love the way you brood."

Beca shoved Aubrey playfully. "This is serious."

Aubrey laughed. "That's exactly how she acts with you, though. I don't know why you don't think she likes you. Like I said, it's obvious that she does. Okay, continue."

"So my question… I was wondering if you'd maybe want to go out with me."

"Go out with you?" Aubrey asked. "On a date?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "This is stupid, Aubrey. I've tried to ask her out twice and I've failed at it. I just get too nervous."

Aubrey glared at the brunette. "It's not stupid. I'm trying to help you get the girl. Which, by the way, won't happen with that lame execution. Put a little more feeling into it, Beca. You can do this. Stop being awkward."

"Okay, geez," Beca mumbled. She took a deep breath and went for it again. "Hey, Chloe can we talk?"

"Sure. What's up, Beca?" Aubrey asked.

"I've been thinking about you a lot lately and I've realized that my feelings for you have… progressed. I can barely focus during rehearsals because all I want to do is stare at you and listen to your voice. Everything about you is just perfection. I know I'm not the greatest catch and you could probably do a lot better than me but I was hoping you'd give me a chance to show you how good I could be to you."

"What are you saying Beca?"

"I'm saying that I'd like for you to go on a date with me."

Aubrey smiled and nodded. "I'd love to."

Neither girl noticed Chloe standing behind them with tears forming in her eyes. Chloe quickly turned around and rushed back to her dorm, leaving her friends unaware of her presence.

"So how was that?" Beca asked.

"That was actually a cute little speech," Aubrey said. "Who knew you had sappy in you?"

"Shut up," Beca said, sheepishly. "Don't make me regret letting you help me."

Aubrey stood up and looked down at Beca. "Chloe should be in class now but come by in like two hours and she should be around. Practice some more. I don't want you getting nervous and tripping over your words."

Beca looked at the taller girl in disbelief. "Do you have to control everything?"

"You're asking out my best friend. She deserves the best." Aubrey stated simply before walking off.

Beca shook her head and picked up her backpack before standing up. She needed to go back to her dorm and prepare herself for the most nerve-wracking thing she'd ever do; ask out Chloe Beale.

* * *

Aubrey entered the apartment that she shared with Chloe and frowned when she saw her best friend on the couch crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" She went over to sit with Chloe but the redhead looked at her with such anger that she froze a few feet away from the couch.

"I can't believe you!" Chloe exclaimed as wiped her eyes. "You're the worst best friend ever!"

Aubrey frowned in confusion. "What are you going on about, Chloe?"

Chloe stood up and moved to face Aubrey. "Don't act oblivious, Aubrey! You know what I'm talking about."

Aubrey shook her head. "I really don't. Can you please explain to me what I've done?"

"I know that I never admitted to it but I do like Beca and I know that you're aware of that. You've teased me about it enough."

"How does this make me a horrible best friend?" Aubrey asked, her voice laced with confusion.

"I heard her ask you out and instead of being a good friend and turning her down, you said yes! You don't even like girls!"

Realization finally hit Aubrey and she smiled. "Chloe."

"No, this isn't funny, Aubrey! Of all the girls you could choose from, why'd it have to be Beca?"

"I don-"

"Don't bother," Chloe cut her off. "Just leave me alone." Chloe went to her room and slammed the door leaving Aubrey irritated.

Aubrey went over to Chloe's room door and knocked on the door. "Chloe Elizabeth Beale you unlock this door right now so I can explain!" When Chloe didn't open the door, Aubrey knocked harder. "Chloe I don't want Beca! She wasn't asking me out. She was practicing on me for someone else."

The door to Chloe's room opened and Chloe looked at Aubrey. "Who does she want to ask out?"

Aubrey shrugged, not wanting to give away that Beca wanted to ask her out in case the brunette ended up bailing. "I was just her guinea pig. You know better than to think that one, I would hurt you like that and two, that Beca Mitchell would be my type."

Chloe looked apologetically at her best friend. "I'm sorry. I heard you guys talking and I just go so angry."

"I understand. I do," Aubrey assured her. "I'm not upset."

Chloe bit her bottom lip and leaned against the doorway. "So she's planning on asking someone out?"

"Yeah, she's just nervous about it," Aubrey said.

"Did she give you a hint to who it is?" Chloe asked, curiously.

Aubrey shook her head. "But hey, she's totally into you so I wouldn't be surprised if it's you."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she moved back into her room to sit on the bed. "She hasn't done anything for months and I've been practically throwing myself at her."

"It's Beca, Chlo," Aubrey pointed out. "Those things go right over her head."

"I should just ask her out and get it over with." Chloe picked up her phone to text Beca. "I'm asking her to come over."

Aubrey smiled. "Good idea. I have to go help Stacie study. Text me the good news."

"What if it's bad news?" Chloe asked.

"I have a feeling it'll all be good," Aubrey said before leaving.

* * *

At hearing the knock on the apartment door, Chloe checked her appearance in the mirror before going over to open the door. She smiled and pulled Beca inside. "Hey, you. How are you?"

"Good," Beca answered as she accepted the hug from Chloe. "How about your?"

"Same." Chloe closed the door and moved into the living room. "I asked you over so I could talk to you about something."

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something too," Beca said. "Um… can I go first?"

Chloe nodded. "What's up?"

"I…" Beca felt herself already getting nervous and fidgety. "I, um…" Beca looked at the floor away from Chloe's piercing blue stare. She needed to do this. It was now or never. Sighing in frustration, Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her into the bathroom.

"Beca's what are you doing?" Chloe asked in amusement. "It's dark in here. I can't see a thing."

"I like you, Chloe. A lot. I think about you all the time and I can barely focus on anything when you're in the same room as me. Even when you're not, it's you that's always on my mind. I know you could do better than me. You're amazing and I'm… well, I'm me but I'd like you to give me a chance. I want you to be my girlfriend."

Chloe remembered Beca's earlier speech to Aubrey and realized happily that the speech was actually meant for her. Chloe reached for the switch and flipped the light on. Beca looked seconds away from fleeing if she didn't respond soon. "I wanted you over here so I could ask you out. Looks like you've beaten me to it."

Beca smiled. "Seriously?"

Chloe nodded. "I like you too, Beca. I'd love to be your girlfriend." Chloe hugged the brunette tightly. "So why the bathroom?"

Beca let out a light laugh, embarrassed by her actions. "I felt more comfortable asking you out in the dark because I couldn't see your expression. It made me less nervous." Aubrey was definitely going to hate her socially awkward method of asking her best friend out.

"In that case." Chloe flipped the light back off. "How about a kiss using the Beca Mitchell method?"

Beca smiled and allowed herself to be pulled into Chloe for their first kiss.


End file.
